The invention is directed to a delay system for a stirring machine and more particularly to a system that delays forward movement of a cross tube of a stirring machine after stirring augers have returned to a generally vertical position.
Stirring machines for grain bins are well known in the art. Presently, a tilt switch mounted on a vertical auger on a stirring machine shuts off the forward movement of the stirring auger when the stirring auger lags too far behind. This allows the vertical auger to catch up to a more vertical position at which time the gear motor is actuated to start the forward movement of the cross tube.
In tough and wet drying situations, once the stirring augers return to a more vertical position, they may quickly encounter dense grain and be displaced causing another shut down. When the stirring auger remains vertical momentarily, it is better able to clear the dense grain leading to more efficient movement in high moisture and difficult drying situations and fewer shut downs. Thus, a system is needed in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a delay system for a stirring machine that improves the stirring efficiency.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a delay system for a stirring machine to improve performance of the stirring augers in high moisture and difficult drying situations.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.